<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Afton Family Reunion by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307040">The Afton Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Afton is the Crying Child, M/M, Multi, ler!michael, slight ler!chris, switch!elizabeth, switch!henry, switch!william, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Afton kids have been brought over to their father's workplace for a surprise visit! The Afton kids get to reunite with their favorite animatronic characters, and introduce their new 2 year old brother: Chris! </p>
<p>Tons of cuteness and silliness ensue...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Afton &amp; Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton &amp; Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton &amp; Michael Afton, Michael Afton &amp; William Afton | Dave Miller, William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Afton Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how many parts there are going to be. But, I know there will be at least 2 parts to this. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now remember kids: I want you three to be on your best behaviour.” Mrs. Afton warned. She pointed to Elizabeth first. “No annoying your father and no silly pranks on your Uncle Henry.” Mrs. Afton ordered. </p>
<p>“Awww…” Elizabeth whined, crossing her arms and pouting.</p>
<p>“Christopher, no being sassy to your poor father.” Mrs. Afton ordered her toddler. In response, Chris smiled and blew a raspberry into her face. With a sigh and a quick wipe of the face, Mrs. Afton moved onto her eldest: Michael. “Be a good example. And NO tampering with the animatronics.” Mrs. Afton ordered. </p>
<p>Michael sighed, but shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough.” He replied. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She muttered. Then, Mrs. Afton unlocked the back door to the pizzeria and opened it. “Now go in and surprise your father.” Mrs. Afton suggested with a smile. With no time to lose, Elizabeth, Michael and Chris all took off running to the stage. </p>
<p>“DADDY!” Elizabeth shouted excitedly. </p>
<p>“SURPRISE!” Michael shouted after her. </p>
<p>With a little help from Elizabeth, Chris ran up to his father as well. “DAAAAADAAAAAAAA!” Chris yelled as best he could towards the man. </p>
<p>William turned around in pure surprise and was suddenly bombarded by a ginger-haired girl and a little boy being held up to his face by a curly-haired teen. “Well lookie here!” William reacted. </p>
<p>“Awww! If I knew there was gonna be a family reunion, I would’ve brought Charlie!” Henry reacted. </p>
<p>Elizabeth sprinted up to Henry. “HENRY!” Elizabeth yelled, jumping up to give him a big hug. </p>
<p>“Well hello, Lizzy! What’s my cute little gingey doing in the pizzeria?” Henry asked, fluffing her orange hair. </p>
<p>“They came with me.” someone said behind her. Henry and William looked at the person, and smiled. </p>
<p>“Hi Sweety.” William greeted, giving her a big kiss on the lips. Almost immediately, Michael rolled his eyes and looked away, while Elizabeth smiled, crossed her fingers together and let out a loud “Awwww!”. </p>
<p>Henry snickered to himself as he heard Elizabeth practically swooning over her parents. William was snickering as well, and couldn’t even properly kiss her without a smile forming on his lips. Soon, William pulled away to allow the trapped chuckles to leave him. “Still find it funny how lovey-dovey Elizabeth is?” Mrs. Afton asked. </p>
<p>“Yup. I don’t think I’ll ever get over that.” William admitted. </p>
<p>“Same here. Raggedy Lizzie over here, might be getting a boyfriend before Michael even considers dating.” Henry told William with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Michael reacted, elbowing Henry in the side. </p>
<p>“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS-” a voice spoke from the speaker. </p>
<p>Michael jumped. “What the-” </p>
<p>Mrs. Afton looked at her husband. “What’s going on, Will?” she asked. William only shrugged his shoulders in reply. </p>
<p>Henry scratched his head in confusion. “I thought they were in sleep mode?” </p>
<p>“FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT WOULD LIKE YOU TO PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE ONE...THE ONLY...FREDDY FAZBEAR!” The voice introduced. </p>
<p>“FREDDY FAZBEAR!” Elizabeth shouted excitedly. </p>
<p>Chris looked watched with starry eyes as a big brown bear walked out from the curtain and onto the stage. </p>
<p>“Do my bear ears deceive me? Do I hear...the world famous Afton children?” Freddy asked, looking down at the toddler, child and teen. </p>
<p>William smiled. “Hi Freddy! Your ears are really hearing them!” He explained. He walked up to Michael first, and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “You remember Michael, right?” William asked. </p>
<p>“Michael?!” Freddy reacted. </p>
<p>“Like, Tiny Mikey?!” Foxy asked with a wide eye. </p>
<p>Michael wasn’t sure what to say. That nickname was all too familiar to him. “W-Wait...How-” </p>
<p>Foxy walked closer to the end of the stage. “Well shiver me timbers!” Foxy yelled, hopping off the stage. “Yer up to my speaker now! The last time I saw yer cute little face, was when you were a little shorter than yer sister!” Foxy reacted. </p>
<p>A big smile showed up on Michael’s face as he got to see his childhood favorite animatronic face to face again. “It’s been too long! Man, I missed seeing you!” Michael outwardly said. </p>
<p>Foxy beamed and wagged his tail. “Really?!” Foxy bursted. </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah! I still have that foxy mask I got from my birthday party that year!” Michael told him. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, his priiized possession! He NEVER lets us play with it!” Elizabeth added. </p>
<p>“It’s not a toy. It’s a collectable!” Michael argued. “It’s like Dad with his golden badge.” Michael mentioned. </p>
<p>William’s head shot up at Michael. “Excuse me?!” </p>
<p>“He’s not wrong, Will.” Mrs. Afton mutters. </p>
<p>“Or his hat, for that matter.” Michael added, glancing at the sneaky man that was standing behind his father. </p>
<p>Right at the same time, Henry grabbed the hat from William’s head. “I GOT IT!” Henry shouted, sprinting off. </p>
<p>“HEY!” Will shouted, taking off after him. “GIVE IT BACK!” Will shouted after him. </p>
<p>Bonnie, Foxy and the 2 older kids couldn’t help but laugh at the chaos. It was hilarious seeing his Dad so fed up over a simple hat. </p>
<p>“Oh! And of course, Elizabeth!” Freddy reacted happily, fluffing her hair. </p>
<p>“Hi Freddy!” Elizabeth said to him with a wave. </p>
<p>“My goodness! You’ve gotten big too!” Bonnie reacted. “And your hair has gotten very long. You have your own orange scarf!” Bonnie added. </p>
<p>“Yes! And:” Elizabeth paused and flipped her hair out of the way in a sassy way. “I can be Daphne from Scooby Doo!” Elizabeth said excitedly. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! I forgot that TV show was still around.” Henry muttered. </p>
<p>“And lastly: our newest edition: Christopher Afton.” Mrs. Afton introduced, looking at her son. </p>
<p>“Or Chris for short.” Michael added. </p>
<p>Freddy gasped, placed his hand over his snout and mouth, and held out a finger to the toddler. “Hi Chris!” Freddy greeted. </p>
<p>Chris looked up at the bear and smiled. “TEDDY BEAR!” Chris shouted, pointing to Freddy.<br/>
Freddy gasped excitedly and looked at Mrs. Afton. “Oh my gosh! I’d be crying of joy right now, if I had tears!” Freddy reacted. </p>
<p>While Freddy was trying not to melt from Chris’s radiating cuteness, Foxy had snuck up to Michael’s blind side and started poking his sides. “EEEP! FOXY!” Michael yelped. </p>
<p>“Wow! You’re still ticklish after all this time?” Foxy asked. </p>
<p>“I...maybe…” Michael replied. </p>
<p>“Yeah! He’s super ticklish! His sides are ticklish, his armpits are ticklish...His feet are ticklish too, but it’s hard trying to tickle his feet without someone holding them down.” Elizabeth spilled. </p>
<p>Michael, feeling both betrayed and playful, picked up his little sister and tickled her like there was no tomorrow left in sight. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, William had finally tackled his best friend onto the ground with sheer willpower, and was struggling to get his hat back from him. Upon hearing the animatronics’ conversation however, William found...other ways to combat him. </p>
<p> “Give the hat back right now, or I’ll be forced to reach for desperate measures.” William warned, pulling up his sleeves as he warned. </p>
<p>“Oh please...It’s just a stinkin’ hat! Is it really worth the- BAAHAHAHA! Uh oh! WAHAIT! WAIHIHIHIHIT!” Henry begged, falling into uncontrollable laughter just from a few squeezes to the ribs. </p>
<p>William had decided to expose Henry’s weakness by tickling his ribs and hips. “FEAR THE POWER OF THE TICKLE MONSTER!” William proudly declared. </p>
<p>“Aaaand THAT is where I part ways! Have fun you guys! Don’t kill Henry!” Mrs. Afton said quickly, before practically sprinting herself out of the pizzeria with the car. </p>
<p>“Okay. BYE HUNNY!” William yelled to his wife before continuing to tickle his best friend.<br/>
William got the chance to tickle Henry for a good 5 minutes, before he was dragged away by Freddy Fazbear himself! “AAH! What the- You evil bear!” William yelled. </p>
<p>“Here’s a fun fact for you, Mr. Purple Guy:” Freddy said to him. </p>
<p>“Uuuuh...Rude much? I was trying to get my hat back.” William tried saying. </p>
<p>Freddy started poking at William’s sides, taking the information from Elizabeth and using it on him. “You’re not the only tickle monster in this Pizzeria…” Freddy warned. </p>
<p>William’s eyes widened as he started squirming away from the pokes. “NO, no! No no no! Don’t you even THINK ABOUT IT! I WILL HIT YOU!” William warned, showing Freddy his fist. </p>
<p>Bonnie, Foxy and Henry all bursted out laughing at the man. “Nice try Will. Little reminder: Freddy is made of metal.” henry reminded him. </p>
<p>William’s smile dropped at that statement, before he looked down and felt Freddy’s arms. Yup...they were metal alright. “...Well- EEK! Nohohoho, NOHOHohohoho!” William warned before falling into an uncontrollable giggle fit. </p>
<p>Freddy was tickling his sides and hips as much as he possibly could while he was stuck in his grasp. Michael had paused his tickle attack on Elizabeth, so he could watch the rare sight in awe. </p>
<p>Eager to join, Michael looked over at his sister and held out a hand. “Truce?” Michael offered. </p>
<p>“Truce.” Elizabeth shook his hand, before letting go and throwing her hand into the air. “Now let’s tickle Dad!” Elizabeth declared. </p>
<p>Michael and Elizabeth ran to either side of their father and started tickling him almost right away! While Elizabeth went for his armpit and upper ribs, Michael went for his belly and his hip. </p>
<p>“GAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAIT! KNOHOHOHOHOCK IHIHIT OHOHOHOHOFF!” William shouted. </p>
<p>“Wow! You’re REALLY ticklish! I don’t even need to tickle you very much! Mike and Lizzy have it all covered!” Freddy reacted. </p>
<p>“You bet we do!” Elizabeth added proudly. </p>
<p>“LEHEHEHET MEHE GOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” William begged. </p>
<p>“Geez! We're not even tickling you very much! You must be crazy ticklish!” Michael teased. </p>
<p>“YOHOHOHOU THIHIHIHIHINK?!” William yelled. </p>
<p>While Elizabeth and Michael were getting revenge on their father for all the tickle fights he started, Henry had picked up Chris and was holding him with a smirk. Chris was giggling and laughing upon seeing his Dad laughing in the bear’s arms. “Is dada being funny?” Henry asked him. </p>
<p>“Dada tic-ish!” Chris told him, pointing at his father.</p>
<p>Henry smiled and chuckled. “I know. He’s very ticklish.” Henry told him. </p>
<p>“U’cle tic-ish?” Chris asked, before somewhat wiggling his fingers on Henry’s neck. </p>
<p>Henry tittered at the surprisingly really ticklish feeling. The man wasn’t expecting the toddler’s tickles to actually tickle him. He curled his neck slightly and sent Chris a toothy smile. “Hehehehe! Yeah, Uncle Henry is ticklish too.” Henry replied, still slightly giggling. </p>
<p>Chris looked up at Henry’s glasses and immediately stopped tickling him. “G’assis!” Chris exclaimed excitedly. </p>
<p>“Yeah! I do have-” Henry’s words were interrupted by Chris’s slightly aggressive grasp on his glasses. “Ah ah ah, careful.” Henry warned. </p>
<p>“Ca’ful.” Chris said back. Chris held onto the glasses, and immediately found out they could fold up and down. Upon learning this, Chris started folding the glasses up and down, up and down, up and down like the world depended on it. </p>
<p>Henry looked like he was gonna melt upon seeing the child grow so fond of something so simple. “Aww! He likes your glasses!” Chica reacted. </p>
<p>“I know.” Henry said as calmly as he could muster. </p>
<p>Looking up, Chris ended up dropping the glasses upon seeing a big yellow animatronic animal! “DUCKY!” Chris yelled happily. </p>
<p>Chica opened her beak in surprise and placed her hand on her chest at the adorable sound. “Awwww! Hi there, I’m Chica!” She introduced herself. </p>
<p>Chris held his arms out and started opening and closing his hands. Henry smiled. “He wants you to hold him.” Henry explained. </p>
<p>“Really?” Chica asked. </p>
<p>“Mm hmm! Here:” Henry handed Chica the little child and helped Chica hold him in the proper safe way. When Henry brought his hands away, Chris was sitting up in Chica’s arm, resting on top of her arm. </p>
<p>“Yelllooow!” Chris declared. </p>
<p>Henry smiled widely, and started waving to William and the other kids. “Michael! Elizabeth! Stop tickling your father and get over here!” Henry encouraged them. Michael and Elizabeth both seemed to have stopped their tickle attack, and looked over at Chica with their little brother. </p>
<p>“Awww! Chris is with Chica!” Elizabeth reacted happily, running over to the chicken and the toddler. </p>
<p>Chica, starting to grow confident with him fairly quickly, lifted the boy up onto her shoulders and held onto Chris’s legs. </p>
<p>“Wow! You’re so tall!” Michael joked. </p>
<p>Chris laughed excitedly and reached his arms up towards the roof, to try to touch the ceiling. “WEEEEEE!” Chris squealed excitedly. </p>
<p>“Hey Chica! I can do that too!” Freddy told her, before lifting up William and placing him onto his shoulders. </p>
<p>“OH GOD-...Ooooookaaaayyy…” William muttered, visibly nervous. </p>
<p>Michael, Elizabeth and Henry all laughed at poor William. “Awww! Baby William is soooo tall!” Henry teased. </p>
<p>“I...uh-well...Shut up!” William shot back at him. </p>
<p>“Uh oh! I think the baby’s a liiittle agitated.” Michael teased. </p>
<p>Elizabeth giggled at this. “He might need some tickles on the feet to fix that issue!” Elizabeth suggested. </p>
<p>Michael gave Elizabeth a light nudge. “Good idea, Lizzy!” Michael reacted. </p>
<p>Henry smirked and walked up to his best friend. “I can gladly volunteer. I do need a little revenge of my own, after all.” Henry added, removing his slip-on shoes and giving his first foot a light scratch. </p>
<p>“Nohoho! Hehehenry!” William giggled, tugging on his foot. </p>
<p>“Yes? What would the widdle pwecious Afton like?” Henry teased. </p>
<p>“Hahahavehehen’t I beheen tihihicklehed ehenough tohodahahahay?!” William asked. </p>
<p>“No! No you haven’t, actually! You need to be tickled a lot more than that!” Henry told him. Henry removed the other shoe and let it bounce onto the ground. “Hold on!” Henry warned before skittering both pairs of fingers on William’s feet. </p>
<p>“NAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOME OHOHOHOHON!” William laughed. </p>
<p>Chris started laughing right about the same time too! Curious as to why, Michael turned around and snickered at his little brother. Chris was pointing at his father and laughing his head off, while Chica was smiling and making little remarks towards Chris about William. The little guy looked like he was watching the funniest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life! </p>
<p>Eager to save this, Michael walked up to one of the cameras in the room and turned it a little, so the camera lens was facing the silly scene. He wanted to get this video on recording, so he can get the video onto a videocassette to show his Mom at home. </p>
<p>This was gonna be the PERFECT blackmail for him...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>